Snippet
by oneperfectfit
Summary: While waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to wake up, Sakura and Kakashi play games through the haze of sleep deprivation. Slight kakasaku.


**Just a scene I wrote out a while ago and decided to upload. It's written in sleep-deprivation speak, which in my case involves dropped vowels and the like. Just a snippet of Kakashi and Sakura waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to come out of their comas, bored, tired from battle, and playing screw, marry, kill, because Kakashi is perverted and Sakura can't think of anything else to do but go along. Enjoy?**

"Are you all right?" he asks, because there is nothing else he can do.

She smiles crookedly. "What d'_you _think?" He laughs.

"I don't know. Seemed the right thing to say, yeah?" She looks at him archly. "Yeah, okay."

Kakashi gets the feeling that he's been insulted.

"'S just, you know," she sighs. "I don't know, just- damn, m'not making any sense, am I? Sleep deprivation's a bitch, yeah."

Kakashi chuckles at that. "Are we gonna be a set of insomniacs again?"

"Prob'ly."

They're sitting on the floor in the hospital room, in between two beds. Each bed has an occupant: the left, a pale, thin, dark haired boy and the right and tanned, boisterous blonde. Both are in comas, as they knocked each other out. Sakura finished off a weakened Orochimaru, and she and Kakashi had brought Naruto and Sasuke back, a few days ago.

Now if only they would wake up.

Kakashi glances sideways at her. "Hey, how many hours've we been awake, hm?" Sakura craned her neck to look at the clock overhead.

"Sixty-eight at last count, not counting the battle and being awake before it, but if we did count it would be maybe seventy-four or so. I'd drink some coffee, but I'm still all jittery from the fight, yeah? S'weird, like the adrenaline's still there."

"Yeah, n'then you'll totally crash once it gets outta your system."

Sakura flicks his forehead, but gently, no chakra involved. "Mm, yeah, I know, I am a medic sitting here, n'case Sasuke or Naruto twitch." She glances up at the beds. Both boys are lying there, slack, completely asleep.

"Then what'm I?" Kakashi asks, crossing his eyes until his head aches too much for him in continue. "Moral support for her Grand Medicness?"

"Yeah, okay," Sakura replies. "Though all my chakra's pretty much burned out, I need to-"she yawns- "sleep, but I can't. So'f anything happens we can for Tsunade-shishou."

Kakashi nods. "Mm, yeah, that's a good idea. Hey, 'f'we poke one of those, maybe then they'll wake up and we can attempt to sleep."

"Attempt, 'kashi, 'cause I haven't been _able _to. Hinata said she'd keep watch, so'd Ino and Shikamaru- although they've prob'ly just make out the entire time- but since we're being insomniacs again I said we're okay."

"Yeah, that sound about right," Kakashi says, swiping at a lock of grey hair dangling in front of his face. "Erm, screw, marry, kill, Gai, Choji, Neji."

Sakura glares. "_What_?"

"Haven't you ever played? You know, you pi-"

"I've played. Fine, fine," she runs her hand through uneven pink locks, part having been sliced off by a kunai earlier. "Um, kill Gai 'cause the sunshine of youth stuff scares me sometimes, I don't know how Tenten puts up with it. Do Neji because he's pretty cute, and marry Choji because he's nice. Good enough?"

"Sure," Kakashi agrees. "Your turn." He fiddles with a tie hanging from his shirt, pulling on it.

"Why are we playing this?" Sakura asks while rubbing at bloodshot eyes. Kakashi notices a large cut on her forearm.

"You gonna heal that?" He asks, points. She shrugs.

"Told you I'm out of chakra right now, it'll heal itself fine, I guess. Um, screw, marry, kill, Anko, Ayame, the ramen girl, and me."

"You?"

"Can't think of anyone, and I'd not factor in Ino now. Scared to answer, 'kashi-sensei?"

"No, no, er… kill Anko 'cause she scares me, although Ibiki has had a crush on her since she was fifteen- remind me to tall you 'bout that sometime- screw the ramen girl because I don't know her and therefore wouldn't want to marry her, then marry you."

"Heh, thought you'd kill me, screw Anko- you know why, since she 'sentially goes 'round in a fishnet shirt, and marry Ayame 'cause she can cook."

"Nah, I'd prefer you 'live, thanks, and you don't scare me. Much."

"Right."

"Hey, 'kura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura picked at the scab on the cut on her forearm, glancing up to see if the boys had moved. They hadn't.

"Screw, marry, kill, Sasuke, Naruto, me?"

"What the hell?" Sakura punches Kakashi on the shoulder. Even without chakra she packs an evil punch. He watches the red mark form and wonders if he can say that the bruise was from the battle, not from his ex-student punching him because she's pissed at his choices for screw, marry, kill.

"Fine." Sakura sends him a death glare turned up all of the way to eleven. "If you repeat a word of this I will tear off your ears. And any other dangly bits hanging offa your body, if you get my drift."

Kakashi gets her drift and nods quite seriously. "And? Your choices?"

"Kill Sasuke, because he's gonna be an angsty bastard when he wakes up, screw Naruto because I could never _live _with him every single day and not commit a crime even though I do love him - props to Hinata for trying, though – and marry you."

"Eh?"

"I told you not t' repeat it."

"Neh. Why?"

"Why wha'?"

"Why me?" Kakashi asks, rolling his eyes. He either needs to get coffee into Sakura fast or knock her out, but she'd see both of those coming.

"Um. Don't want to answer, but… I guess because I wouldn't kill you for being an angst-ridden lifeform or one covered in bright orange."

Kakashi takes out his orange Icha Icha and Sakura moans, covering her eyes and slumping.

"But I _would _make you burn those."


End file.
